Baby Love
by froggirl80
Summary: A baby touches Shawn's heart.


BABY LOVE

There is something about a man holding a baby.

Shawn Spencer was finally getting serious. He decided to make a commitment. He was going to go into the Guinesss Book of World Records, as the man who ate the most pineapple. He was in the process of cutting up three pineapples in the staff lounge of the Santa Barbara Police Department. There was no one in the lounge so Shawn could cut up the pineapples. Soon, he wasn't alone any more, Chief Vick burst into the lounge, holding a bottle in one hand and carrying her two month-old baby daughter, Elizabeth.

"Mr. Spencer, she said, tired. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to communicate with these pineapples," he said. He started putting his hands on his temples. "It is something I am working on for a while."

"Well, can you work on it another room?" Just then, Elizabeth started crying and Vick looked at the helpless little baby in her arms. Just as Vick was about to settle into the chair and feed her daughter, Officer McNabb burst into the room.

"Chief, there's a bank robbery on the corner of Maplewood and Tristan," he said, breathlessly. "Detectives Lassieter and Parker are all ready there and they need backup."

Vick looked at her watch and exasperated, "Oh, this is just great. I need to feed my daughter and wait for her baby nurse to come and take her home. Who on Earth am I gonna leave her with?"

Then, Vick glanced over at Shawn cutting up the pineapple. She had a thought and this was a thought out of pure, total desperation. She, herself, couldn't even believe she was about to do this.

Cautiously, she walked over to Shawn and said, "Mr. Spencer, how good are you with babies?"

Shawn nearly dropped his pineapple and knife, which scared Vick more, thinking it could be her baby. "Well, I, um, babysat for my cousin Kelly's baby boy, once," he stammered.

"And did everything work out okay?" she asked, cautiously.

"Chief, I'm sensing bad vibes," he said, putting on his "fake psychic" mannerisms, forming his arms, in the position of cradling a baby. "I have a feeling that you don't think I can handle a baby."

Vick exhaled and said, "Mr. Spencer, I need to go. So, I'm giving the baby to you. Just feed her and comfort her. Her baby nurse, Sarah will be here soon."

Shawn didn't seem to please to hear that. He didn't exactly get along with Sarah because he went out with her mortal enemy, a thin, shallow model. Sarah felt that he was a shallow dude whether Shawn thought she was too uptight. However, Vick didn't care. She just placed the crying infant in Shawn's arms and flew out of the lounge. Shawn looked confused. Then, he looked at the baby, looking up at him. Little Elizabeth seemed to be leaning on him, depending on him to help her, to quiet her. It was the first time in his life that he felt a strong sense of responsibility and he acted on it. Quickly and gently, he sat down at one of the tables. He settled into the chair and cradled baby Elizabeth. She just kept on crying.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, little girl," he said, loudly, working to speak over the baby's crying. "Wow, you have a strong set of lungs. Sound like a lot of the women I have been with in the past, crying when they see me." Shawn took the bottle and placed it in Elizabeth's mouth. Soon, she quieted down and enjoyed her bottle. Shawn closed his eyes and enjoyed the peace. But it wasn't for long. Soon, the baby began to cry again and needed to be burped. So, Shawn placed a white rag on his shoulder and placed the baby over it. He gentle patted Elizabeth's back and she let out a good burp. Shawn was surprised.

"Whoa, little girl, you should join a burping contest," he said, as he cradled her again. "That was a good one." He laughed and she began to coo. Shawn had to admit, she was very cute and the cooing made him feel good. He began to talk to her in quiet, gentle tones, something very out of character for him. "You know, I haven't had much experiences with babies. I guess that's because I'm an only child. Well, I wasn't supposed to be. I had a sister, a twin sister. "Her name was Savannah, like the town in Georgia. But, um, she died. When we were 6 months old. I saw & have pictures of her. She was so beautiful. She had green eyes, a wide nose, and full lips like me. And she had a bright future, like me. But, she passed on." Shawn felt his eyes begin to sting with tears and his throat begin to tighten. "It was crib death, SIDS, Sudden Infant Death Syndrome. I couldn't believe it. It happened so quickly, so fast. There was nothing I could do. I mean; I was only a baby. But I'm her brother, I'm suppose to protect her, you know." The tears were coming dangerously close to the brim and a throat was getting tighter. "I guess I just feel guilty. That I'm alive and she isn't."

Shawn felt a tear go down his check. He was about to reach to wipe it away when he felt Elizabeth's tiny hand placed on his, as if she was offering him comfort. Shawn closed his eyes really hard, trying to control his emotions. "Aww, darlin', you better let go of me," he whispered. "I'm gonna start crying like little girl, no offense, Lizzie." He laughed and Lizzie smiled. But she kept her hand on his. Shawn then decided to look at the baby in depth. Elizabeth was so beautiful and small. Her eyes were blue and big and full of life. She was wearing a pink jumper suit with a matching cap. Shawn took his thumb and rubbed her tiny hand, amazed at how soft and smooth her skin was. He leaned forward and smelled her, she smelled so good, like baby powder and milk. Shawn noticed that the hand didn't move. He looked at the hand and felt that comfort reach into his soul, allowing him to feel deeper about his loss. "You know, I often think about had she had lived. What kind of woman she would have been. Would she be like me, not being responsible, not keeping a job for longer than 6 months? Or would she be a focused woman, with a career and goals and dreams? I don't know. I will never know." Shawn allowed the tears to come down as he stroked her hand with his finger. The baby in turn took her hand and made a tiny fist around his finger, offering more comfort to him. He then, decided to do something to lighten the mood. "You like music, sweetness?" he asked. "You wanna hear a song that my mom used to sing to me and Savannah?" Elizabeth responded by cooing. Shawn smiled through his tears and sang a beautiful song.

_**A dream is a wish your heart makes  
When you're fast asleep  
In dreams you lose your heartaches  
Whatever you wish for, you keep  
Have faith in your dreams and someday  
Your rainbow will come smiling thru  
No matter how your heart is grieving  
If you keep on believing  
the dream that you wish will come true**_

Shawn kept singing that song until he saw her fall asleep. "That was so beautiful," said a voice.

Shawn looked up and saw Sarah, Vick's baby nurse standing by him. "Thanks," he said. "My mother sung that to me----"

"When you and your sister were babies, she finished, rather tenderly. "I heard your conversation with Elizabeth. I'm so sorry about your sister."

Shawn looked at Sarah. She seemed genuine, she seemed concern about him. Tears in his eyes, he whispered, "Thank you, Sarah."

The two looked at each other, with no hate, but some sympathy. Sarah reached out and rubbed his shoulder. Shawn looked at that hand and felt more comfort. Before Shawn could take in it, Chief Vick called from the doorway. "Mr. Spencer, I need to see you right now."

Shawn looked at Sarah and said, "I better go." Shawn looked down at the baby. "She is so beautiful," he breathed. "She's like a little angel."

Sarah smiled and said, "She is an angel."

Shawn smiled and looked at the little baby. "Thank you, darlin'," he whispered. He leaned over and kissed her head. He then placed the baby in Sarah's arms and walked out of the lounge. As Sarah placed the baby in the stroller and walked out of the police station, she began to think about Shawn Spencer. Maybe he wasn't so shallow after all. Maybe he was a sweet, sensitive guy. All he needed was a little baby love to open his heart.


End file.
